Talk:WyrmrestWiki:Mod Apps/archive
Sysop Applicant: Dynast Have you any experience editing a wiki before? Yes. If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? I am currently an admin on Moon Guard's wikia page. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? Yes. Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Yes, though I am still learning of course. Please check my character page for an idea of the level I am currently comfortable working at. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? 'Enough to get by', in terms of HTML. Do you know any JS? No. Anything else you want to say? I cannot really think of anything relevant, other than I know how to press F5 and rollback from much experience on MG's Wikia. Illantha 21:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Applicant: Te'Nala Have you any experience editing a wiki before? I do. If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Araenna (Horribly out of date, as I never use wowwiki for character stuff anymore, I use this site.) My user page here. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? I am. If No, have you ever been one? Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Yes. And what I don't know, I figure out by going under edit on other pages, and seeing how things are done. That's how I made my first wiki page on wowwiki. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? Not really. Do you know any JS? No. Anything else you want to say? I'd be happy to help keep an eye on things. It seems like this wiki would be easy to mod, honestly, since I can't imagine we get a lot of vandals. But I'd like to be more involved. Te'Nala 00:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sysop Applicant: ReckzB Have you any experience editing a wiki before? Yes, I have. If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? If I may, I'll give examples from this site; my [[User:ReckzB|'user page']] and [[Maldiel Rigormaul|'main character's']] page in particular. I'm constantly looking for ways to update my pages. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? Yes I am. In terms of Role-Play, I'm at home on Wyrmrest Accord, and also have a few characters on other servers. Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Yes. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? A little. Do you know any JS? No. Anything else you want to say? I feel I could be a good aid here, and am always interested in seeing more character profiles on site. I also frequent the World's End Tavern Role-play and Wyrmrest Accord forums, however I don't post all that much. If it helps, I also tend to be a bit of a lore nut, and know a lot about the game's plot. ReckzB 07:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sysop Applicant: Typhron Have you any experience editing a wiki before? More than a bit, yes. If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? To be honest I've been neglecting the pages here on WrA's wiki and have only been active on one other wiki in the past few months. So while I do have evidence I would not like to show it, and don't expect this to look favorable as a result. I do plan on tackling my own character's page a bit more before he expansion hits. It's just not as fun as writing about one of my characters in other games due to how little work is needed. And with how tight lipped Warcraft's lore can get it's pretty easy to look like a fool without taking the right steps and/or doing the research. It's going to be less fun getting into inevitable lore debacles. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? Very much so. If No, have you ever been one? Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Both with and without it. Wikia is quite possibly the easiest pseudowiki to write with, next to PBwiki. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? = Some of the former, nearly none of the latter. Do you know any JS? I do not. Anything else you want to say? KAH-BOOM. KAH-BOOM. ---- Sysop Applicant: Tosuno Have you any experience editing a wiki before? Quite a lot, yes. If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Klien_Blacksun http://www.wowwiki.com/Special:Contributions/Tosuno I've had a few user accounts in the past, but these are my two primary ones used for Warcraft related wiki sites. Over all, I frequent Tosuno more then not. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? Hell yeah. Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Very well, yes. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? I could know more. Do you know any JS? Very basic, only studied it for a short time back in school years ago. Anything else you want to say? I'm very knowledgeable on Warcraft lore and have been an active Warcraft fan since the first RTS game. I'm not very biased when it comes to others RP and am willing to work with people so long as they are also willing to work with Warcraft lore. I've been a mod for several forum sites and wiki sites before, and I am an active player on Wyrmrest Accord, and a frequent to the official site forums and WyremstAccord.net. I've also been a Role Player in various games for nine years now. Mod App: Evanyell Sysop Applicant: Evanyell Have you any experience editing a wiki before? Yes, I used to edit wikia pages for a friend of mine who ran a Wikia which is sadly no longer operational. It was for Star Wars (although I was never into it.) If Yes, can you provide evidence of this? Unfortunately, no. The wikia site was taken down as the friend's interests grew out of it. Are you an active subscriber to WoW? Yes, I am. If No, have you ever been one? Still am. :) Do you know how to edit using wikicode? Yes. Optional Answers Do you know any HTML / CSS? Some, but I could still learn. Do you know any JS? Enough not to look like an idiot. Anything else you want to say? I am a huge lore-whore / boar and I keep up-to-date on any changes and such done in the RPG manuals or WoWWiki. You're welcome to check out my blog: http://overpoweredpriest.wordpress.com if you have any question on my authority / expertise in lore.